Our life story
by Sherry Ai
Summary: Namaku Sakura Uchiha, hidupku sempurna dan bahagia, namun siapa sangka setelah melahirkan anak pertamaku aku harus meninggalkan semua orang yang kucintai.
1. Chapter 1

Hallooooo Minna... :-D

Hari ini Sherry mau mencoba fandom Naruto ber-chapter (?) #gak tau kata yang pas

_Actually_ Sherry bikin cerita ini karena terinspirasi oleh novelnya Suzee yang berjudul _Topeng Jakarta_

Tapi tenang aja, alur ceritanya beda kok.. :-D

Oh ya, disini semuanya Sakura's pov yaaa...

_Well,_ _hope you enjoy this one _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Our life story © Sherry Ai**

* * *

><p>Hidupku sempurna, aku adalah seorang nyonya Uchiha dan seminggu yang lalu aku telah melahirkan anak pertama kami, seorang bayi kecil replikaku sendiri namun ia memiliki mata obisidan persis seperti ayahnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Kami menamainya Yumi. Dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat cantik, rambutnya <em>soft pink<em> persis sepertiku, garis tulangnya halus namun mancung juga persis sepertiku. Dia adalah malaikat dikeluarga kecilku, semua orang berbahagia dan mengagumi betapa cantiknya anak kami, ayah dan ibuku bahkan berebut demi bisa menggendongnya. Aihh, baru lahir saja dia sudah jadi idola, bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti, aku tersenyum kecil jika membayangkannya.

Hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Ahhh, leganya karena sudah berhari-hari aku hanya mampu berbaring di bangsal rumah sakit, betapa aku sangat merindukan rumah.

"Sakura sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan sangat lembut sambil sesekali tangan kekarnya mengelus pipi anak kami yang ada digendonganku, dia nampak menggeliat manja ketika jari jemari ayahnya menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan rumah Sasuke-kun, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Iya, sebentar lagi kita sampai," tak lupa dia mendaratkan ciuman hangat di dahiku, beginilah Sasuke, selalu mencium dahiku atau pipiku, bahkan aku tak mampu menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari dia menciumku, aku tau betapa besar rasa cintanya untukku.

"Oeeeeeeeek"

Tiba-tiba Yumi menangis, Sasuke jadi khawatir.

"Sakura, kenapa Yumi menangis? Apakah dia sakit?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "dia hanya lapar Sasuke-kun, dasar ayah baru," cibirku, aku tersenyum geli melihat kekhawatirannya, akupun menyusuinya, dia nampak menyukai ASI yang telah kuberikan. Aku tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk Yumi, jadi aku akan selalu memberikan ASI eksklusif untuknya.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumah, aku agak kerepotan membuka pintu mobil karena aku masih menyusui Yumi.

"_Welcome home, Honey_." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan membantuku turun, badanku masih agak lemas. Dari jauh nampak Haruka—pembantuku tergopoh-gopoh menyambutku.

"Selamat datang nyonya," Haruka membungkuk hormat.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Jangan begitu, Bi. Sudah, tolong bukakan pintu depan ya."

"Baik," dan sekali lagi dia ber_ojigi_

Begitulah Haruka, dia adalah perempuan paruh baya yang sudah bekerja padaku selama lebih dari setengah hidupnya. Walaupun aku sudah menganggap bahwa Haruka adalah keluargaku sendiri, dia tak pernah tidak hormat padaku. Inilah yang membuat aku menyukainya.

"Sini, biar Yumi aku saja yang bawa," tawar Sasuke, nampaknya Yumi sudah terlelap dipangkuanku, dengan hati-hati kuserahkan Yumi padanya, diciumnya sebentar sebelum dibawanya Yumi ke kamar barunya.

Badanku masih sedikit oleng, beginikah rasanya melahirkan untuk yang pertama kali? Dengan gesit Haruka menangkap tanganku kemudian membimbingku ke kamarku.

"Nyonya sebaiknya istirahat, saya siapkan makan malam dulu," ucapnya takzim kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke masuk kamar

"Capek sayang?" dipeluknya tubuhku sambil sesekali diciumnya dahiku dan pipiku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja ya, aku mau mandi dulu," dan sekali lagi aku mengangguk lemah, diciumnya bibirku sekilas sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Aku pejamkan mataku, dan tak terasa aku tertidur….

.

.

"Sayang….. Sayang…."

Beberapa tepukan halus mendarat di pipiku, akupun membuka mataku perlahan, Sasuke memandangku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Makan malam sudah siap, yuk kita turun," aku bergelayut manja padanya, seperti biasa, aku ingin minta gendong sampai keluar kamar. Sebuah kegiatan rutin setiap aku bangun tidur.

Dengan ringan dia menggendongku, seakan-akan aku tak berat sama sekali, namun kali ini ia tak menurunkanku di depan kamar seperti biasa, tetapi ia tetap menggendongku sampai ke meja makan, betapa aku sangat dimanjakan setelah melahirkan anak pertama kami.

Di meja makan sudah terhidang berbagai makanan lezat penggugah selera, Haruka tak ada disana, mungkin ia sedang makan di dapur. Padahal aku sudah sering mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, namun ia selalu menolak.

Kami makan dengan lahap, tidak ada pembicaraan hingga suara tangis Yumi memecah keheningan di malam ini. Aku berusaha bangkit, namun Haruka sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju kamar anak kami. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan menuju kamar Yumi dan Haruka berada.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, popok nona kecil rupanya sudah penuh, sudah saya ganti kok"

Benar saja, setelah diganti popoknya dia langsung tertidur lagi, betapa cantiknya anakku ketika tidur, akupun masuk dan memberikan kecupan hangat sebelum beranjak melanjutkan makan malam lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari aku di rumah, akupun sudah mulai paham dengan Yumi, kalau dia menangis kemungkinan dia sedang lapar, mengantuk, atau popoknya sudah penuh. Dia tidak terlalu rewel dan tidak menyusahkan orang tua. Sesekali orang tuaku atau orang tua Sasuke datang menjenguk Yumi, dan kemarin Itachi—kakak Sasuke datang beserta istri dan anaknya yang baru berumur 3 tahun untuk menjenguk Yumi. Banyak orang yang menjenguk anak kami, teman-temanku, Naruto dan kekasihnya, Hinata. Bahkan beberapa bawahan Sasuke di kantor menjenguk Yumi, dan setiap kali mereka bertemu Yumi mereka pasti memuji betapa cantiknya anak kami itu. Dan akupun semakin bangga dibuatnya.

Akupun sudah mampu menopang tubuhku dengan baik, walaupun sesekali aku butuh pegangan karena takut jatuh.

**Kriiiiing**

"Halo."

"Hallo, Sakura sayang." Suara bariton lembut milik suamiku terdengar diseberang telepon

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hari ini aku ada _meeting_ mendadak, semua berkasku tertinggal di koper hitam di kamar, bisakah kau bawakan kemari?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, Sasuke-kun"

"Kau pakai taksi saja, tinggal telpon taksi langganan kita, kamu mau kan, Sayang."

Setelah berpikir-pikir sedikit, "Hmm, baiklah"

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kamu memang istriku yang terbaik."

Sambungan teleponpun ditutup dari Sasuke, segera saja kuambil koper hitam yang dimaksud Sasuke, sebelum pergi aku titip Yumi kepada Haruka dan aku berpesan bahwa aku pergi takkan lama. Kutelepon langganan taksiku, tidak sampai 10 menit sebuah taksi kuning menunggu didepan rumah.

Di rumahku yang besar aku hanya mempunyai Haruka, aku tidak mempunyai Sopir karena menurut Sasuke itu tidak perlu, disamping itu ia takut kalau aku mempunyai Sopir aku akan menghabiskan waktu buat jalan-jalan sementara ia bekerja di kantor. Dan kalau misalnya si sopir berjenis kelamin laki-laki dia takut kalau-kalau si sopir jatuh cinta padaku. Hahaha, pemikiran yang aneh, namun itulah yang kusuka dari Sasuke, sifat posesif dan protektifnya menandakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba ban mobil taksi meletus, aku kaget dan si sopir langsung turun dan memeriksa ban.

"Mohon maaf nyonya, bannya bocor, ini perlu ditambal, butuh waktu lama memperbaikinya." Mimik wajah si sopir penuh akan penyesalan, mungkin dia sedih karena telah mengecewakanku yang telah jadi langganan sopirnya setahun belakangan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok pak," jawabku lembut, "lagi pula kantor suamiku sudah dekat, aku jalan kaki saja," kubuka dompetku dan kuberikan uang 50 ribuan untuknya, dia menolak.

"Ahh, tidak perlu nyonya, nyonya simpan saja uangnya," tolak pak sopir

"Tidak apa-apa kok pak," tolakku halus, "itung-itung buat biaya tambal bannya bapak."

Pak sopir menerimanya dengan girang, "terima kasih nyonya," matanya berbinar bahagia.

Aku mengangguk kecil, kuambil koper hitam milik Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kantor suamiku, sebenarnya perjalanan ini tak cukup jauh, hanya saja kondisi badanku yang belum stabil dan panasnya terik matahari membuat pandanganku berkunang-kunang, namun aku tetap memaksakan untuk berjalan, karena aku tahu Sasuke sangat membutuhkan koper ini.

Aku tepat berdiri diseberang kantor yang berdiri dengan gagah—kantor suamiku. Hanya saja didepanku terbentang sebuah jalan raya yang pengguna jalannya penuh dengan kendaraan mondar-mandir. Aku menunggu hingga sedikit lengang, setelah ada kesempatan akupun melangkahkan kakiku, tapi tiba-tiba setelah aku sampai ditengah jalan aku diserang sakit kepala hebat, mataku semakin berkunang-kunang dan tubuhku limbung tak mampu menopang berat badanku. Aku sudah tak mampu bertahan hingga sorot lampu mobil melintas tepat didepanku.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

**Braaaaaak**

Aku terpental, bergulung-gulung dijalanan, bisa kudengar suara teriakan orang-orang disekitarku hingga akhirnya kepalaku membentur pembatas jalan. Berjuta kunang-kunang beterbangan disekitarku serta rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Aku mencoba bangun sebisaku, aku merangkak meraih koper hitam milik Sasuke. Menggapai-gapai mencoba meraihnya, orang-orang disana berlari mendekatiku dan mencoba menyelamatkanku, aku tak tahu seberapa kacau jalanan saat ini, yang kutahu suara klakson bersahut-sahutan hingga akhirnya sebuah sedan melindas kakiku yang terulur dijalan.

Aaaaaaaaaaakh...!

Berbagai suara kengerian memenuhi gendang telingaku, seberapa parahkah aku? Berbagai sumpah serapah sayup-sayup kudengar mencaci si pengendara mobil yang melindasku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, suara dengingan ditelingaku menulikan semua hiruk-pikuk dijalan. Dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menipis...

.

.

.

**Normal's pov**

"Sakuraaaaaa" Sasuke terkesiap membuat semua mata orang yang tengah berada diruang _meeting_ tertuju padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto, dia sempat kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke barusan.

"Entahlah, Dobe. Aku merasa Sakura tadi memanggilku," Sasuke semakin khawatir, pasalnya Sakura belum juga datang, padahal ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam, dan beberapa anggota rapat sudah nampak gelisah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar, nampak seorang anak buah Sasuke berdiri disana dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Sasuke-san, istri anda ada didepan kantor, dia... ditabrak mobil."

"Apaaaaa?" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke langsung menerjang keluar disusul Naruto dan semua anggota rapat yang lain, mereka semua tentu mengenal Sakura istri Sasuke, dia adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat ramah dan baik hati, mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan musibah yang terjadi padanya.

**End of normal's pov**

.

.

.

.

Berbagai suara disekitarku lamat-lamat menyadarkanku, aku mencoba mengerjap membiasakan mataku melihat semua pasang mata yang baru kutemui ini. Nyeri menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku, aku tak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

Ouuch, dimana aku? Kenapa badanku sakit sekali, dan kenapa lagi ini semua orang mengerumuniku? Kenapa wajah mereka tampak panik? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku berusaha bangkit namun aku tak kuat, aku berusaha teriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Seseorang tolong aku, tolong bawa aku ke rumah sakit, aku sakit sekali. Bahkan aku tak mampu lagi merasakan kakiku, apakah kakiku terluka parah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Oh, ya aku ingat. Tadi aku sedang menyeberang ke kantor Sasuke tapi aku malah tertabrak mobil. Tapi mana Sasuke? Apakah dia tak tahu kalau aku tengah kesakitan disini?

Nah, itu dia, berlari dengan cepat kearahku, ooh, syukurlah suamiku datang, aku ingin mengatakan padanya betapa sakitnya tubuhku, dia pasti mengerti dan akan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit, tidak seperti kerumunan orang ini yang hanya sekedar melihatku dengan pandangan panik tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sakura... Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telingaku, dia memelukku erat, bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, aku berusaha mengatakan betapa sakitnya aku sekarang tapi suaraku tak kunjung keluar, semakin keras kucoba tetap tak bisa. Kenapa ini?

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" suara Sasuke menggelegar dan dia... menangis. Oh Kami-Sama kenapa ini? Kenapa malah dia menangis, kenapa kau tidak langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit Sasuke?

"Tabahkan hatimu, Teme" ucap Naruto prihatin sambil memandangku, ada setitik air mata disana. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Sasuke sambil menyeka air matanya.

Halloooo, aku semakin tak mengerti, kenapa malah jadi acara tangis-tangisan?

Tidak berapa lama ambulans datang. Ohh, syukurlah akhirnya ada yang akan membawaku ke rumah sakit, aku sudah tak tahan dengan sakit yang kuderita.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih turun membawakan tandu, salah seorang diantara mereka memandangiku, kemudian dia berguman pelan, "sungguh tragis sekali kematiannya, tabahkan hatimu Sasuke-san."

Apa? Mati? Hei apa maksudnya ini? Aku sudah mati? Tidak mungkin! Buktinya aku masih bisa membuka mataku dan melihat semua kerumunan ini, orang ini pasti sudah gila!

Kemudian semua orang berpakaian serba putih tadi mengangkatku keatas tandu, tetapi bukan aku yang diangkat, tetapi—jasadku. Aku masih terbaring disini dan melihat dengan sangat terkejut betapa tubuhku penuh dengan darah, mataku tampak sayu, kaku dan tak bergerak, dan kakiku—remuk! Pantas saja aku tak mampu merasakan kakiku, oh Kami-Sama, kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku.

Mereka meletakkan tubuh itu diatas tandu dan membawanya pergi, ambulanpun berlalu bersama Sasuke didalamnya, semua kerumunanpun akhirnya satu persatu bubar meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku terpana melihat kejadian ini, akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa aku memang sudah mati. Ragaku telah terpisah dari jiwaku. Sesakit inikah rasanya? Aku sangat sedih, ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi tak bisa. Aku marah, sangat marah, kenapa Tuhan tega mencabut nyawaku disaat aku tengah berbahagia mendapatkan buah cintaku? Bahkan aku melihat Sasuke menangis karena aku, aku tak tega melihat air mata suamiku tercinta. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam?

.

.

.

.

Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaanku sekarang, kadang aku merasa sangat ringan hingga mampu menembus dedaunan dan bunga sakura lewat angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, namun kadang aku berjalan dengan sangat berat seakan sarat akan kesakitan dan kesedihan.

Aku berhasil terbebas dari jalanan berdebu dimana banyak sekali kendaraan lalu lalang dan melindas jiwaku setelah mereka menguburkanku. Saat terakhir aku melihat ragaku yang selama ini menopang jiwaku, kami telah dipisahkan oleh seonggok tanah merah. Bisa kulihat orang tuaku menangis dan menyesali kematianku, teman-temanku berdatangan untuk kali terakhir melihat tubuhku, dan juga Sasuke... Dia tidak menangis seperti kebanyakan orang, hanya saja pandangan matanya sarat akan kesedihan, digendongannya ada Yumi yang juga ikutan menangis seakan mengetahui bahwa ibu yang telah melahirkannya sudah tidak ada didunia. Yumi sayang, kumohon jangan menangis, ingin sekali kurengkuh tubuhnya yang kecil kedalam pelukanku dan menenangkannya, tapi tak bisa!

"Teme, tabahkan hatimu, aku tau ini pasti sangat berat untukmu," Naruto mencoba menghiburnya, disampingnya berdiri Hinata yang memakai kaca mata hitam, dibalik kacamatanya itu bisa kulihat matanya bengkak. Berkali-kali dihapusnya air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan yang digenggamnya.

Sasuke tak menyahut, dia hanya menatap kosong gundukan tanah yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto semakin khawatir dengan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Apa kau mau untuk beberapa hari ini aku menginap disini untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong! Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Hinata pulang dulu," Naruto dan Hinatapun berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

Hatiku miris melihat kesedihan Sasuke, aku tau dia pasti sangat terpukul akan kepergianku, jangan bersedih sayang, aku ada disini, walaupun kau tak melihatku tapi aku ada disini dan melihatmu.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu.. Sudah seminggu semenjak aku dinyatakan meninggal, padahal aku masih berkeliaran disekitar Sasuke, disekitar Yumi, keluargaku dan sahabat dekatku. Akupun tak mengerti, padahal dari cerita novel yang kubaca, seseorang yang telah meninggal maka rohnya akan terbang kelangit, tetapi kenapa aku malah terjebak disini, diruang yang aku sama sekali tak mengerti ada dimana.

Kadang aku melayang, aku terbang dan aku mampu menembus tembok tebal dari kamar ke kamar, semua hal yang kumiliki sekarang seakan masih seperti mimpi, sudah matikah aku? Kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini? Aku merasa disekat sebuah ruangan yang tak mampu kutembus, aku tak mampu menyentuh orang-orang yang kucintai, aku tak mampu berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, padahal setiap hari aku melihat mereka dan berada disekitarnya. Aku seakan hanya menjadi seseorang penonton dari drama kehidupan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan yang masih berlanjut sedangkan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, aku ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari mereka, sangat ingin...

Umur Yumi masih belum genap sebulan, semenjak aku tak ada ibu mertuaku tinggal bersama Sasuke dan membantu mengurus Yumi, ibukupun sesekali menjenguk beserta ayahku. Betapa mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Tapi, aku sungguh tak mampu melihat betapa hancurnya Sasuke, setiap malam dia mengelus ranjang disisinya dimana dulu aku tidur disana, seperti malam ini...

"Sakura..." rintihnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, sesekali dia mengerjap mencoba menghilangkan setitik air mata yang bersiap meluncur turun

"Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu..."

Ohh, jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke sayang, kamu harus kuat, Sasuke yang kukenal tidak selemah ini.

Sasuke diam membisu, dipeluknya erat-erat guling kesayanganku seakan itu adalah aku, diciumnya seakan dia mencium dahi dan pipiku, betapa hatiku miris melihat pemandangan ini, aku tak sanggup melihat kehancuran demi kehancuran Sasuke setiap malam.

Aku tak tahan, aku benci tidak bisa menangis, padahal hatiku benar-benar sakit, kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata? Akupun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar anakku.

Kamar ini masih seperti dulu, kamarnya dicat warna _pink_ beserta berbagai macam mainan khas anak-anak ada disudut kamar, ada bola warna-warni, ada kuda-kudaan dan berbagai arena permainan lainnya, dan dia ada disana, berbaring dengan gelisah diranjang mungilnya. Gelisah? Kenapa kamu belum tidur anakku? Kudekati ranjang yang juga berwarna pink, kulihat matanya tertutup tapi tubuhnya tak mau diam, kadang dia miring kekiri, tak lama kemudian miring ke kanan, begitu terus. Ku coba merengkuh pipinya, walaupun aku hanya mampu menepis angin, dan lewat semilir angin kunyanyikan lagu nina bobo persis seperti waktu aku dulu masih hidup.

_Nina bobo..._

_Oh nina bobo..._

_Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk..._

Begitu terus berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi tenang dan tertidur, suara dengkuran haluspun terdengar, aku tersenyum dan mencoba membungkuk mencium keningnya. Walaupun kau tidak merasakan, tapi ibu harap kau mengetahui bahwa ibu ada disini anakku.

.

.

Pagipun menjelang, kulihat kantung mata Sasuke menebal dari hari kehari.

Dimeja makan nampak Mikoto dan Haruka sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jam berapa kamu tidur tadi malam Sasuke?"

"Aku lupa, Kaa-san."

Kudengar ibu Sasuke menarik napas dalam, "Kamu harus bangkit, Sasuke. Mau sampai kapan begini terus? Semua orang juga merasa sedih dan kehilangan, kehidupan terus berlanjut. Kau tau kan!"

"Ya." Dan diapun berlalu ke kamar mandi. Mikoto—ibu Sasuke melanjutkan menata piring diatas meja makan dibantu Haruka.

"Aku khawatir dengan Sasuke," keluh Mikoto. Haruka tak menyahut, mungkin dia bingung harus berkomentar apa dengan keadaan di rumah ini. Dia hanya menyibukkan diri dengan meja makan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan Yumi dari arah kamar, dengan segera Haruka melepas kegiatannya dan berlari ke kamar.

.

.

Sarapan kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tenang dan diam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata..

"Aku hari ini masuk kerja!"

Mikoto yang terkejut seketika menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Benarkah?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, betapa gembira hati Mikoto mendengarnya, pasalnya semenjak kepergianku Sasuke hanya mengurung di kamar dan tidak mau keluar rumah, entah seberapa kacau perusahaan semenjak ditinggalkannya.

Akupun gembira, mudah-mudahan dengan kembalinya dia bekerja sekurangnya mampu melupakan kesedihannya barang sejenak.

"Aku selesai," ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak ke kamar, akupun mengikutinya.

Dia menatap kamar kami sendu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Diapun mencopot semua foto-foto kami didinding kamar, beserta fotoku diatas meja disamping ranjang, diperhatikannya sesaat, air matanya meluncur turun, diciumnya fotoku sangat lama.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak mau terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini, kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat fotomu, mengenang kamu tidur disampingku, aku ingin memindahkan semua kenangan tentangmu, tentang kita."

Diapun beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, dia mengambil semua baju-bajuku, entah mau dikemanakan semua barang-barangku. Aku sedih, apakah kamu akan melupakanku, Sasuke? Tiba-tiba semilir angin menerpa.

"Sasuke." Ucapku

Diapun terkesiap, kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau mendengarku?

"Sakura," ucapnya, "kaukah itu? Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaramu, apakah kau disini?"

Aku terkejut, apakah dia mampu mendengar suaraku lewat semilir angin?

Aku mencoba berkata lagi, tapi tertahan karena terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kalau kau ada disini tolong dengarkan aku," dia menarik napas dalam, aku mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyingkirkanmu," jeda sebentar, "Aku hanya... kau tahu, betapa terpuruknya aku tanpamu, betapa mudahnya aku menangis bila mengingat tentangmu," suaranya berubah sengau, setitik air mata jatuh diatas tumpukan bajuku yang dipeluknya, "aku ingin bangkit, Sakura. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, aku ingin mengurus Yumi dengan lebih baik lagi, tanpa air mata, tanpa kesedihan."

Ya, aku mengerti, Sasuke. Aku mengerti kenapa kamu melakukan ini, walaupun berat, ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus melihat kamu menangisiku setiap malam.

"Percayalah padaku, selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu," diulurkannya tangannya keudara, aku mencoba menyentuhnya dengan telapak tanganku. Berharap dia turut merasakanku walaupun itu tak mungkin.

Diapun melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, dipanggilnya Haruka untuk turut serta membantu. Tak lupa Mikoto datang sembari membawa kardus. Dimasukkannya semua barangku yang telah dikumpulkan Sasuke beserta Haruka kedalam kardus tersebut.

"Haruka, aku mau seprainya diganti, beserta semua bantal dan gulingnya."

Haruka mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Semua karyawan di kantor Sasuke terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke, walaupun kantung mata tebal dimatanya menghitam, hal itu tak mampu mengurangi kharisma seorang Uchiha.

"Wooho, Teme. Senang melihat kamu ada disini," ucap Naruto seraya merangkulnya.

"Hn."

"Cepat bekerja, Boss. Kerjaanmu menumpuk semenjak kau tinggal," suara Naruto tetap ceria, ditepuknya bahu Sasuke sesaat sebelum dia melanjutkan kerjanya.

Ruang kerja Sasuke masih bersih walaupun sudah berhari-hari Sasuke tak masuk, mungkin _office boy_ disana selalu membersihkannya. Bisa kulihat tumpukan map menggunung disudut meja. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, dihembuskannya, barulah dia memulai pekerjaannya.

Entah sudah berapa jam dia larut akan pekerjaannya, dan tumpukan map yang menggunung tadipun sudah mulai berkurang. Aku tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan dia bekerja, aku memperhatikan keringatnya yang membasahi kemeja kerjanya, dan aku tertawa kecil melihat dia mengeluh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bersyukur dia telah mencoba bangkit lagi.

**Tok tok tok**

Untuk sesaat perhatianku tertuju ke daun pintu, pintu kerja Sasuke terbuka, menampakan sesosok perempuan seksi, bajunya super kentat menampakkan lekukan tubuhnya yang proporsional, dan tak lupa senyum genitnya serta kerlingan nakalnya kala bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Karin, sekretaris Sasuke, aku tahu dia menyimpan perasaan terhadap suamiku, namun karena dulu aku selalu berkeliaran di kantor, dia hanya menutup diri, menatap suamiku lewat sudut matanya dan menundukkan kepala kala melihatku. Tak kusangka setelah kematianku dia mulai beraksi. Brengsek!

"Emmm, Pak Sasuke, ini ada beberapa hal yang harus anda tanda tangani," ucapnya manja, berlenggak lenggok dihadapan Sasuke seraya menyerahkan map kecil.

Sekali lagi, brengsek!

"Baiklah, letakkan saja di meja, dan kau boleh keluar," bisa kulihat Karin merengut kesal mendengar nada dingin Sasuke. Hahaha, syukurin!

Karinpun keluar ruangan dengan mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, aku menikmati pemandangan ini, dan Sasuke kembali tenggelam dengan kesibukannya.

.

.

.

Tak kusangka sudah 5 tahun aku berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke, kadang aku mengikuti Sasuke ketempat kerjanya, atau tinggal di rumah dan memperhatikan perkembangan Yumi. Setiap malam aku selalu menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuknya hingga ia tertidur. Dan tak lupa, Karin semakin gencar mendekati Sasuke, namun ajaibnya Sasuke seakan tak terusik dan tidak menganggap kehadiran Karin.

Keadaan di rumah sangat berbeda dari biasanya, berbagai hiasan warna-warni serta puluhan balon menghiasi ruangan, sebuah kue tart kecil bertuliskan _Happy Birthday Yumi_ dan sebuah lilin bertuliskan angka lima ada diatas meja, disampingnya berbagai kado bertebaran di meja.

"Ayo dong, tiup lilinnya Yumi," seru Naruto, dia memakai topi kerucut khas ulang tahun. Lucu sekali.

"Eiit, _make a wish _dulu dong," potong Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yumi tampak bingung, "Papa, _make a wish _itu apa?" tanyanya polos

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anakku itu. Huft, seandainya aku ada disana.

Sasuke membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yumi, dibelainya rambut _pink_ Yumi seraya berkata, "maksudnya, Yumi harus menutup mata dan berdoa didalam hati tentang apa yang Yumi inginkan, mengerti?"

Mata Yumi berbinar tanda mengerti tentang apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke. Betapa pintarnya anakku tersebut.

Diapun menutup mata, aku tak tahu apa yang dia harapkan, diapun membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya, semua orang termasuk aku bertepuk tangan, miris tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

Semilir angin berhembus, aku berucap, "Selamat ulang tahun, Yumi."

Yumi terdiam sesaat, aku tahu dia mendengar suaraku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia larut kedalam kebahagiaan, dia asik bercanda dengan Naruto serta Jouji—anak Itachi.

Suara tawa bahagia terdengar di rumah yang dulunya bertahun-tahun diselimuti duka. Aku bersyukur, Sasuke sudah mampu bangkit, walaupun sesekali Yumi menanyakan tentang ibunya kepada Sasuke. Sesaat air muka Sasuke berubah mendengar pertanyaan Yumi, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan berujar, "Ibumu itu sangat cantik, dia persis sepertimu," selalu itu jawaban Sasuke bila Yumi menanyakan tentangku. Mungkin dia penasaran seperti apa rupaku karena tidak ada satupun foto diriku di rumah ini lagi.

"Nah, nenek ada hadiah spesial untuk Yumi," seru Mikoto gembira seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berpita merah menyala.

Yumi menerima hadiah itu dengan senyum lebarnya, dia menerka kira-kira apa isinya, didekatkannya kotak tersebut ke telinganya dan diguncangnya perlahan.

"Yumi, cepat buka, buka," seru Jouji riang

Dengan segera Yumi membuka bungkusan kado tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat isinya, diulurkannya tangannya mengangkat sebuah pigura kecil, diamatinya wajah yang tersenyum manis difoto tersebut. Wajah itu persis dia, senyumnya, rambutnya, tapi dia tak pernah bertemu wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Nek, ini... siapa?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan pigura tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat siapa yang ada difoto, Mikoto tersenyum kecil, "tanyakan saja dengan papa-mu."

Diapun berbalik menghadap Sasuke meminta penjelasan, Sasuke berdehem sebentar, dengan senyum manisnya dia berkata, "dia adalah ibumu, Yumi. Cantik-kan? Dia persis sepertimu"

"Benarkah?" seru Yumi tak percaya, "ibuku benar-benar cantik," serunya riang sambil mendekap fotoku kedadanya. Sekelumit kebahagiaan mengisi lorong hatiku, terima kasih Kaa-san, terima kasih Sasuke. Kalian telah memperkenalkan aku kepada Yumi.

Pesta ulang tahunpun berakhir sudah, Yumi memborong semua hadiahnya ke kamarnya, semua tamupun sudah pulang meninggalkan sisa-sisa bekas pesta. Nampak Haruka dan Mikoto sibuk membersihkan pita-pita dan balon yang berhamburan di seantero ruangan. Aku tak melihat dimana Sasuke, mungkin dia tengah kelelahan dan tertidur di kamar. Karena aku tak bisa membantu mereka akupun akhirnya pergi ke kamar anakku.

Itu dia, Yumi tengah sibuk membuka kado-kado yang diberikan untuknya, berbagai hadiah yang didapatnya membuat senyumnya melebar dan semakin lebar lagi. Ada boneka, baju baru, sepatu baru, serta jepit-jepit rambut lucu. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah anakku yang berseri-seri. Keasyikannya pun terhenti kala Sasuke memasuki kamar Yumi seraya membaya sebuah kotak hadiah besar.

"Papa, itu apa?" serunya gembira

"Buka saja," disodorkannya hadiah tersebut, Yumi segera mengambilnya dan membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat seekor kelinci putih mungil ada didalamnya.

"Kelinci?"

"Kelinci ini binatang kesukaan ibumu, ibumu tak sempat memeliharanya karena tak sempat membelinya, jadi maukah kau meneruskan keinginan ibu, Yumi?" pinta Sasuke.

Aku terkejut tak percaya, bahkan setelah 5 tahun kepergianku Sasuke masih mengingat hal itu, aku yang hanya sekedar roh saja sudah lupa.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja, Papa. _Arigatou._" Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke, Sasukepun membalasnya seraya mengelus rambut halus Yumi. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatiku yang saling berpelukan ini, ingin sekali aku ikut melebur dalam pelukan mereka. Ahh, andai saja..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Ini dia chapter pertama saya, bagaimana menurut kalian?<p>

Saran dan kritiknya sangat diharapkan guna perbaikan dichapter selanjutnya.

Want to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disiniiiiii :-D

Terima kasih buat para readers semua yang udah kasih masukan dan saran buat fic aku kali ini...

Jadi Sherry mutusin buat Sakura di reinkarnasi dan endingnya teteeeep SasuSaku..

Jadi...

Selamat membaca :-D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<em>**

**_Story : Sherry Ai_**

* * *

><p>Aku lelah, aku menyerah… Aku lelah mengutuk kedua pengemudi sedan sialan itu, aku lelah mengutuk semua orang yang hanya menjadi penonton dan terlambat menyelamatkanku, aku lelah mengutuk betapa lemahnya aku hingga tumbang ditengah jalan raya, bahkan aku lelah mengutuk ban mobil sopir taksi yang meletus itu. Aku lelah…..<p>

Aku menyerah… Aku menyerah dengan kehidupanku sekarang yang hanya menjadi roh, aku menyerah jika aku hanya bisa melihat pertumbuhan Yumi tanpa bisa mengasihinya secara langsung, aku menyerah tak bisa menyalurkan rasa cintaku untuk suamiku sendiri.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa berada ditempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau dimana, berkeliaran dialam tak nyataku, antara ada dan tiada. Aku tidak tau harus sampai kapan berada disini.

"Yumi sayang, bangun." Terdengar suara lembut ibu mertuaku didepan pintu kamar Yumi, diketoknya perlahan namun tak ada sahutan. "Yumi..." ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Ya..." terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar

"Cepat mandi sayang, hari ini hari pertama kamu sekolah kan? mau nenek mandikan?"

"Tidak usah nek, Yumi bisa mandi sendiri."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian tercium bau gosong di dapur

"Ah ya ampun, masakan nenek gosong, nenek turun dulu Yumi," dan ibu mertuaku buru-buru turun kebawah, aku tersenyum geli melihat kekacauan dipagi ini. Memangnya kemana Haruka? Oh, mungkin dia sedang menyiram kebun bunga dihalaman belakang.

Akupun menembus pintu kamar, kulihat desain kamar anakku berubah total, tidak ada lagi ranjang ukuran bayi serta berbagai aneka permainan anak kecil disudut kamar, yang terlihat hanya sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang bergambar _winnie the pooh_ serta berbagai jenis boneka menghiasi ranjang. Ahh, anakku baru berumur lima tahun tetapi lagaknya seperti sudah remaja saja.

Terdengar suara mungil menyenandungkan lagu khas anak-anak dari kamar mandi, suaranya terdengar lembut, mungkin diturunkan dari ayahnya karena sesungguhnya nyanyianku sangatlah cempreng. Hahaha

Aku mengitari seluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya aku bosan, aku dudukkan diriku diranjang empuk anakku walaupun aku tak mampu merasakan seberapa empuk kasurnya. Aku duduk persis didepan sebuah cermin besar dan tak ada bayanganku disana. Hatiku nyeri, entahlah, mungkin karena aku masih belum terlalu mengikhlaskan kepergianku. Aku putuskan untuk berdiri saja didepan jendela. Angin berhembus lembut menembus tubuhku...

"Yumi," kataku tanpa sadar

"Siapa itu?"

Aku terkesiap, rupanya anakku telah berada dibelakangku dan pandangan matanya—mencari-cari, mungkin dia mendengar suaraku tapi tidak melihat satu orangpun disini.

"Yumi, ini ibumu nak, apa kau mendengarku?"

Dan sialnya angin tak berhembus lagi hingga tak mampu mengantarkan suaraku. Aku coba lagi dan lagi, tetapi seakan angin mempermainkanku hingga aku menjadi gemas.

"Yumi, sudah selesai mandinya sayang?"

"Sudah, nek."

Aku terpaksa berhenti mencoba berbicara dengan Yumi karena ibu mertuaku telah memasuki kamar. Kupandangi ibu mertuaku yang sedang sibuk membenahi Yumi, dikeringkannya badannya dengan sayang, kemudian dibantunya untuk memakaikan seragam khas anak TK, dan menurutku baju itu sangatlah lucu dipakai oleh Yumi, kemudian disisirkannya dan dikepangnya rambut Yumi.

Hhhhhh, ingin sekali rasanya aku yang melakukan itu semua.

"Nek, tadi aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku."

"Benarkah?"

Akupun memasang telingaku baik-baik, pasti ini tentangku.

"Iya nek," jawabnya antusias. "Suara perempuan, lembuuuuuut sekali nek, tapi aku tak tau siapa," jawabnya polos.

Tiba-tiba hatiku nyeri, dia tak tau aku siapa? Wajar saja, aku meninggalkan dia ketika dia masih bayi. Lagi-lagi aku mengutuk semua hal yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Yumi disaat dia belum mengenalku sama sekali?!

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanmu saja." Tanggap ibu mertuaku

"Tidak kok, Nek." Yumi bersikeras, "Yumi sering mendengar suaranya, bahkan dia pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku."

Mikoto tiba-tiba berhenti mengepang rambut Yumi, "Yumi, sebaiknya kamu jangan pikir yang macem-macem yah, Yumi belajar saja yang rajin, Jouji pasti sekarang sedang menunggu kamu didepan."

"Yuk kita turun," ucap Yumi seraya menggamit lengan Mikoto, dan merekapun berlalu dari hadapanku meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Kutengok Yumi dari jendela kamarnya, nampak sedan Itachi menunggu didepan rumah dan ada Jouji didalamnya, rupanya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku merasa tidak berhasrat mengikuti Yumi kesekolah, aku lebih memilih mengurung diri disini, di kamar anakku.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, seharusnya suamiku—maksudku Sasuke sudah pulang, kutengok kegarasi bawah lewat jendela kamar anakku, tidak ada mobil Sasuke disana. Kemanakah dia? Apa dia masih bekerja di kantor? Apa dia lembur? Atau sedang meeting? Hatiku mendadak kecut kala aku mengingat kata _meeting, _karena meeting itulah aku berakhir seperti ini.

Aaaaaaaah sial! Lagi-lagi aku mempersalahkan sesuatu yang tak berguna seperti ini. Aku kemudian turun dan mengitari rumah, rumah tampak sepi tak ada Sasuke dan Yumi. Yumi mungkin pulang nanti malam karena tadi Itachi berencana mengajak Yumi jalan-jalan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Haaaaah, kemana dia? Kenapa dia masih belum pulang? Bahkan makhluk yang sekedar roh sepertiku saja bisa mencemaskan manusia.

Dari pada penasaran aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya—maksudku melihat keadaannya. Aku melayang, menembus dedaunan, menembus debu yang beterbangan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Sekarang aku berdiri didepan gedung megah tempat Sasuke bekerja, dan tepat dihadapanku terbentang jalan raya yang telah merenggut kehidupanku, aku lebih memilih jalan memutar, entah kenapa sakit rasanya jika harus melewati jalan itu lagi sebagai makhluk yang berbeda.

Aku sudah berada dikantor Sasuke, dan aku berdiri tepat diruangannya, tetapi ada pemandangan yang membuatku jijik-marah-cemburu-sedih-sakit hati. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini.

"Tuan Sasukeeeee, apa Anda tidak lapar?" suara genit seseorang memasuki indera pendengaranku, " Anda sudah seharian disini dan belum makan apapun."

Suara itu…. Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara perempuan yang dengan membabi buta menggoda, merayu dan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, seorang perempuan licik dan haus kekuasaan.

Aku menggeram marah, kukepalkan erat tanganku, ingin rasanya aku menerjang kesana dan merenggut Sasuke dari hadapannya dan kubawa pulang, agar perempuan itu tau siapa yang berkuasa, tapi… apa dayaku?

"Tidak, aku tak lapar!" datar, bahkan cenderung mengancam. Aha! Inilah yang kusuka dari Sasuke, kalau dia tak suka dia tak akan pernah berbaik hati, walaupun kepada seorang wanita sekalipun. Tetapi sampai kapan Sasuke tahan dengan berbagai godaan dan rayuan seperti ini? Belum lagi Sasuke adalah seorang duda muda yang masih terlalu-amat-sangat tampan, aku yakin, perempuan yang mengincarnya tidak hanya dia orang.

"Ayolah tuan Sasuke, saya tahu tuan lapar, kita makan bareng saja yuk," rupanya perempuan itu masih belum menyerah juga

"Karin! Bisa kamu keluar sekarang? Kamu telah menganggu konsentrasiku!" suara Sasuke agak meninggi menandakan dia telah berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya. Wajar saja Sasuke marah, bukankah sekarang dia seharusnya sudah pulang dan istirahat, tetapi dia malah tetap di kantor dan disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk dapat diselesaikan

Perempuan licik bernama Karin itu merengut kesal, kesal karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia tidak berhasil menggoda sang pangeran tampan incarannya. Melihat dia keluar dengan muka masam seperti itu aku semakin melonjak kegirangan. Hahaha, syukuriiiiinn!

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto membuka ruangan Sasuke, "butuh bantuan?" tawarnya ramah

Sasuke menggeleng, "bukankah kamu ada janji kencan dengan Hinata?" dia tak menatap Naruto, dia masih sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar kertas dan berbagai map diatas meja kerjanya

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya keudara, "aaaah, lain kali saja," dia memasuki ruangan dan mengambil setengah tumpukan map dihadapan Sasuke dan mulai mengerjakannya.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin melamar Hinata."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dipandangnya wajah sahabat dekatnya itu, "kamu serius?"

"Ya seriuslah, Teme!"

"Terus apa masalahnya?" Sasuke kembali menyambung pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti

"Aku ingin acara lamaranku berlangsung romantis." Bisa kulihat ada semburat merah dipipi Naruto, aih… lucu sekali

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, aku melongo, kenapa jawabannya sesingkat itu? Naruto kan sekarang lagi bicara serius

"Kok cuman _hn_ sih, Temeeeeeee!" Naruto berteriak gemas

"Lah, terus aku harus jawab apa?"

Aku menepok jidat, memang susah ya kalau curhat dengan sesame pria, apalagi sama lelaki datar seperti Sasuke. Seharusnya kamu curhat ke aku Naruto.

"Ya kamu harus bantu aku dong, kasih saran kek, apa kek." Omel Naruto seraya tidak berhenti membuka lembar demi lembar map yang telah diambilnya.

Sasuke menutup mapnya—lagi, kali ini ia menatap Naruto, sepertinya dia mau bicara serius, "Dobe," suaranya berat, mau tak mau Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memperhatikan sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

"Kamu ingin melamar Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk memastikan

"Dan kamu ingin meminta saranku agar acara lamaranmu menjadi romantis?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk, dipasangnya telinganya baik-baik

"Kamu harus usaha sendiri."

Naruto cengo, begitupun aku. "Apaaaaaaa?"

Sasuke cekikikan, dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya seraya sesekali terkikik kecil. Dia sungguh puas mengerjai sahabat cerewetnya kali ini.

Naruto merengut kesal, "gak jadi kubantu ah," ucapnya seraya bergaya ingin mengembalikan tumpukan map yang masih belum dikerjakannya.

"Eiiit, jangan gitu dong, aku mau cepat pulang nih."

"Habisnya kamu gitu! Gak lucu!" Naruto ngambek, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, tingkah mereka berdua memang tak pernah berubah, dari zaman sekolah sampai sekarang masih saja suka bertengkar

"Dobe," suara Sasuke berubah bijak, "kalau kamu ingin melamar orang yang kamu cintai itu harus dengan caramu sendiri, dari hatimu, pasti acara lamaranmu otomatis akan berlangsung romantis."

Wow, ini adalah kata terbijak dan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih bingung."

"Ya kamu mikir lah, masa orang secerewet kamu tidak bisa mikir sih!"

"Hmmmmm oke, oke. _By the way _sudah selesai nih." Diserahkannya kembali map yang tadi diambilnya keatas meja Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tertawa, ditinjunya bahu Sasuke perlahan, "gak usah formal gitu dong, berasa tua tau!"

Mereka tertawa bersama, aku merasakan kehangatan mengalir didadaku yang dingin ketika melihat tawa lepas Sasuke, aku senang, gembira, bahagia kala melihat tawa Sasuke, aku senang akhirnya dia perlahan-lahan bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama ini. Terima kasih Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Sasuke menggeliat merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena seharian bekerja.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membereskan mapnya yang berantakan dan beranjak pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang aku melayang dibelakangnya, ingin rasanya kurengkuh pundaknya, andai saja…

"Tuan Sasuke," Karin tiba-tiba mencegat kami—maksudku Sasuke. Gigih juga dia, sudah diketusi seperti tadi tapi dia masih belum kapok juga.

Aku mendengus, mau apa perempuan licik itu kemari?

"Emm maaf sebelumnya, saya dari tadi menunggu taksi, tapi berhubung sekarang sudah larut malam jadinya tidak ada taksi yang lewat." Dengan sengaja dia memanjakan suaranya. Cih!

Sasuke tak bereaksi, dia hanya diam menatap datar sang perempuan licik

Dengan malu-malu Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "bi… bisakah…. saya… menumpang mobil tuan Sasuke?"

Huh, sudah kuduga inilah tujuannya mencegat Sasuke ditengah jalan begini

Beruntungnya Sasuke tak menanggapi Karin, dia malah bersiap meninggalkan Karin

"E… e…. tuan tuan tuan," dia berusaha menghalangi pergerakan Sasuke, "saya mohon, sudah tak ada orang lagi yang bisa saya mintai tolong." Suaranya terdengar memelas. Jangan dengarkan dia, hasutku. Tapi percuma, hanya aku yang mampu mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Sasuke memandangi sekeliling kantornya, memang sudah sepi dan tak terlihat ada orang satupun, sepertinya dia mulai bingung.

Seakan menyadari kebingungan Sasuke dia mulai bereaksi lagi, "saya mohon," Karin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya dengan tatapan semelas mungkin

"Huh, ya sudah!"

Apaaaa? Demi apa Sasuke mau mengantar Karin? Selama lima tahun kepergianku baru kali ini Karin berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Nyeri hatiku kala melihat Sasuke dan Karin berjalan bersama keluar kantor, sakit rasanya ketika melihat Karin memasuki mobil dan duduk disamping Sasuke dimana biasanya aku yang selalu duduk disana. Sakit rasanya ketika melihat ada orang lain yang menduduki singgasanaku saat aku masih berwujud sebagai manusia. Sakit!

**Tes!**

Aku terkejut kala melihat ada air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, selama lima tahun akhirnya aku bisa menangis, tapi kenapa? Aku tak mengerti, aku kacau, aku bingung. Saking bingungnya aku sampai-sampai tak berniat untuk menguntit Sasuke dan Karin, kubiarkan mereka berdua melewatiku.

Aku terus melayang dengan kehampaanku dan kebingunganku, kini aku berada disini, didepan jalan raya yang membentang, tempat dimana ajal menjemputku, masih terlintas dengan jelas bagaimana aku kehilangan segalanya. Kudekati tempat itu, dan kusentuh aspal tempat dimana aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Bersamaan dengan tersentuhnya aspal tersebut tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan mata turun dari langit dan berhenti didepanku

**Hai Sakura**

Suara itu menggelegar, aku tak mampu melihat siapa dibalik cahaya itu, aku gemetar ketakutan, cahaya itu begitu asing buatku, dan kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Kenapa dia bisa melihatku? Apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa? Tapi bukankah aku sudah mati sejak lama?!

**Kamu ingin kembali bersama Sasuke lagi?**

Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa dia mengenal Sasuke? Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?. "Tentu saja, tapi… siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengenal suamiku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Berbagai tanya bergejolak dikepalaku.

Tiba-tiba suara dibalik cahaya putih itu tertawa kecil, kenapa dia tertawa? Apakah pertayaanku ini lucu? Wajar saja 'kan aku bertanya seperti ini?

**Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku**

"Lantas apa maumu?"

**Kamu ingin hidup dan menjadi manusia lagi?**

"Tentu." Aku menjawab dengan begitu antusias

**Tapi sebelum itu kamu pasti bingung 'kan mengapa selama lima tahun hidupmu seperti ini? Menjadi bayangan tak berarti, melihat tapi tak dilihat, merasa tapi tak dirasakan**

Aku diam, tentu saja aku penasaran.

**Aku tak bisa membawamu kealam dimana seharusnya kamu berada karena kamu masih belum bisa merelakan kepergianmu sendiri, bahkan selama lima tahun kamu masih belum bisa merelakan kematianmu.**

Ya, dia memang benar, selama ini aku berusaha ikhlas, tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba merelakan semuanya, tetapi tetap tak bisa

**Sekarang aku akan memberimu kesempatan…**

Aku mulai tertarik, "kesempatan apa?"

**Kau boleh hidup sebagai manusia, tapi hanya untuk dua bulan**

Aku memicingkan mataku tak mengerti, "maksudnya?"

**Selama dua bulan hidupmu sebagai manusia kamu harus membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa kamu adalah Sakura**

"Kalau aku berhasil membuat dia percaya?"

**Kamu akan menjadi manusia selamanya dan bisa menjalani hidupmu bersama orang yang kamu cintai**

Aku tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana tidak? Selama lima tahun aku hanya mampu melihat Sasuke melalui alam tak nyataku, sekarang kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya lagi ada didepan mataku

**Tetapi….**

"Tetapi?" senyumku memudar. Ah betapa bodohnya aku, tentunya bakal ada resiko yang harus kuhadapi.

**Kalau dalam dua bulan kamu masih belum bisa berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa kamu adalah Sakura, hidupmu akan berakhir, dan kamu akan ikut aku kealam dimana seharusnya kamu berada**

Aku merenung, resiko ini memang sangat besar, kalau gagal berarti aku akan menghilang dari sini, berarti aku tak bisa lagi melihat Sasuke, melihat perkembangan Yumi.

**Aku beri waktu sampai jam 12 malam nanti untuk menemukan tubuh manusia untukmu**

"Caranya?"

**Cari tubuh orang yang telah meninggal, masuki tubuh itu. Maka kamu akan hidup melalui tubuh orang tersebut. Tetapi.. kalau sampai jam 12 malam nanti kamu masih belum berhasil menemukan tubuh untukmu, maka kamu akan binasa**

Aku mengangguk paham, "aku mengerti."

Perlahan cahaya putih itupun memudar, aku tertegun sesaat mengingat kejadian yang baru menimpaku. Jadi itu alasan kenapa aku masih berkeliaran disini, dialam tak nyata ini? Ini semua dikarenakan rasa ketidak relaan atas kematianku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, bahwa waktuku tak lama, aku harus secepatnya menemukan tubuh yang pas untukku. Tapi aku harus mencari kemana? Apakah aku harus menyusuri jalanan dan mencari korban tabrakan? Tetapi korban tabrakan pasti tubuhnya akan penuh dengan luka-luka, aku tak mau memasuki tubuh orang yang penuh lecet seperti itu.

Mungkin rumah sakit ide yang cukup bagus. Akupun memutuskan untuk mencari di rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku membayangkan kriteria tubuh yang akan kumasuki, yang pasti dia harus berjenis kelamin perempuan, masih muda, paling tidak seumuran denganku, dan syukur-syukur berparas cantik. Waktuku memang tak banyak, tapi apa salahnya milih-milih?

Aku telah tiba di rumah sakit, waktuku hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, baiklah, aku mulai dengan memasuki kamar mayat.

Sunyi, sepi dan mencekam, itulah hal yang kurasakan kala memasuki ruangan ini, namun adakah hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada makhluk tak beraga seperti aku ini? Aku melihat beberapa bangsal disana, beberapa tubuh terbujur kaku, biru dan tak bergerak. Aku melayang mencari tubuh yang kuinginkan, tapi sayang, kebanyakan mayat disana adalah mayat laki-laki, dan kalaupun ada mayat perempuan, beberapa diantaranya adalah korban kekerasan karena kulihat bercak-bercak darah kering ditubuhnya dan bahkan ada yang tak mampu dikenali lagi. Singkatnya, mayat-mayat disini tidak ada yang berkualitas.

Aku keluar dari kamar mayat tersebut, tak ada yang cocok buatku, kemudian aku melayang lagi mengitari rumah sakit ini, mencari dari kamar ke kamar, berbagai ruangan kutelusuri, tapi tetap tak ada mayat disana. Tentu saja, rumah sakit berarti disini menampung orang-orang yang sakit, kenapa tidak ada rumah mayat sekalian? Aku mulai gelisah, aku sudah mengitari seluruh rumah sakit ini, dari lantai dasar sampai tingkat teratas tidak ada satupun mayat yang kutemukan selain di kamar mayat tadi. Bahkan orang yang sedang kritis dan ingin meninggal pun tak ada.

Aku mulai putus asa, aku melayang dan berhenti di bagian depan rumah sakit, pintu rumah sakit ini terbuka lebar, kulihat dua orang security tengah berjaga-jaga disana, beberapa orang keluar masuk pintu itu dan menabrakku yang tengah berdiri disini, untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur, kalau sekarang statusku adalah manusia, aku pasti tengah terpental karena ditabrak berkali-kali seperti ini. Aku melihat jam dinding yang bergantung didinding rumah sakit tepat diatas kepalaku….

Apaaaa? Waktuku tidak lebih dari 15 menit?! Aku semakin kelabakan, apa yang harus kulakukan, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa bertemu Sasuke…

Disaat aku tengah gusar tiba-tiba rombongan keluarga menabrakku dengan panik, menurut perkiraanku jumlah mereka terdiri dari 6 orang, seorang laki-laki berperawakan besar tengah menggendong seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan seorang perempuan setengah baya mengikutinya dengan panik, dibelakangnya seorang gadis dan laki-laki yang mungkin beberapa tingkat diatasku turut berlari, dan tak lupa digendongan sang gadis ada seorang balita tengah menangis. Entah dia mengerti situasi buruk disana atau dia tengah ketakutan atau semacamnya.

"Seseorang, tolong! Tolong!" ucap sang ibu setengah baya histeris.

Mendengar teriakan sang ibu beberapa orang yang memakai baju serba putih dengan sigap menolong.

Aku mulai tertarik, akupun mengikuti rombongan kecil itu, seorang gadis tak berdaya mungkin sedang sekarat disini, bisa kulihat dari betapa pucat bibirnya dan setetes darah tak berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya. Sakit apa dia?

"Ino sayang, mama mohon bertahanlah." Ucap sang ibu terisak

Jadi nama gadis ini Ino. Kuperhatikan gadis ini mungkin seumuran denganku, wajahnya pucat, namun bisa dilihat berapa mancung hidungnya, bibirnya pun sangat tipis dibingkai dengan wajah yang halus. Gadis ini pastilah sangat cantik. Aku menginginkannya.

"Mohon maaf, untuk pihak keluarga dimohon menunggu diluar," ucap sang petugas rumah sakit ketika kami sudah berada di depan ruangan bertuliskan UGD, dan gadis bernama Ino itupun dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan beserta beberapa orang yang juga berpakaian serba putih.

"Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Ino," ucap mereka bersahut-sahutan, air mata tak berhenti mengalir, mereka saling berpelukan dan saling menguatkan.

Sejujurnya aku kasihan melihat keluarga ini, tapi didalam hati kecilku aku berharap agar gadis itu mati dan aku bisa memakai tubuhnya.

Aku memandang keluarga kecil ini dengan sedih, mungkin beginilah kesedihan seluruh keluargaku—terutama Sasuke ketika aku meninggal. Aku menatap mereka dalam diam hingga aku lupa berapa waktuku lagi yang tersisa.

Astaga?! Sudah jam berapa ini? Dengan panik aku mencari jam, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jam dinding yang dipajang disini. Ah! Sial! Tapi sesaat aku melihat sebuah jam tangan melingkar dipergelangan seorang laki-laki yang kuperkirakan adalah kepala keluarga disini. Akupun mendekat, aku semakin tercekat karena waktuku tinggal 5 menit.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki ruangan tempat Ino berada. Dia masih terbaring disana, berbagai selang menancap dan melilit tubuhnya. Aku tentunya tak mengerti dia sakit apa, tapi satu yang kutahu pasti, kondisi tubuhnya sedang kritis. Terbukti dengan wajah cemas dokter dan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan ini.

Dan tiba-tiba…..

**Tiiiiiiiit…..**

Sebuah monitor alat pendeteksi jantung Ino menunjukkan garis lurus yang berarti dia telah meninggal, aku melonjak senang. Tetapi dengan cekatan para dokter disana berusaha memfungsikan kembali jantungnya dengan menggunakan alat yang tidak kutahu namanya.

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Waktuku tak banyak! Biarkan saja dia mati! Aku berteriak-teriak histeris dan tentu saja tak ada yang mendengarkan.

Dan sialnya lagi, sebuah jam dinding menghiasi ruangan ditempat ini berada hingga membuatku makin frustasi. Dan waktuku tinggal…..

1 menit!

Aku semakin panik, sepanik para dokter yang tengah memperjuangkan kehidupan Ino, dan sepanik keluarga Ino yang tengah menunggunya diluar.

30 detik….

Aku semakin frustasi, ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu.

10 detik….

Aku ketakutan, kumohon… kumohon….

Dan pada saat 5 detik terakhir tiba-tiba monitor pendeteksi jantung Ino menunjukkan reaksi, jantungnya berdetak, walaupun sangat lemah. Para dokterpun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengusap keringat serta bernafas lega. Sementara aku berteriak, berteriak putus asa. Oh Kami-sama, apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku?

"Gawat!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku

"Detak jantungnya terlalu lemah, kecil kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan!"

Sebuah angin segar menerpaku. Benarkah? Kini harapanku muncul lagi, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat keci.

Aku semakin was-was, pandanganku kualihkan dari monitor, jam dinding—monitor, jam dinding.

4 detik…

Jantungnya masih berdetak lemah

3 detik….

Masih berdetak... dan…. semakin melemah

2 detik…..

Semakin melemah, aku semakin was-was

Dan….

1 detik….

.

.

.

**Tiiiiiiit….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Chapter 2 selesai... Maaf ya segini dulu...**

**Akhirnya,, review dari reader semua Sherry tunggu..**

**Jaa ne :-D**


End file.
